


Vampires Suck

by bladeoftheshadows11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeoftheshadows11/pseuds/bladeoftheshadows11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry and Draco end up in a very small closet together. Warning smut. Vampire!Malfoy; Post-war; "8th year" at Hogwarts. Filch got a new cat too. ONESHOT WITH A SEQUEL...so I guess it's actually a twoshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"For all of Salazar, would you be _still_ Potter!"

"Oh, sod off Malfoy. We wouldn't be in this shit if it wasn't for you." Of course, it was his fault. It's always his fault for starting shit with me in the first place.

For one, I Harry James Potter, wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near Malfoy in the middle of the night. Especially not in a broom closet hiding from Filch and his stupid new cat, Ms. Agnes. Damn cat is worse than Ms. Norris. Anyway, Malfoy, being the complete prick that he is, started smart talking me like always and caused Ms. Agnes to find us.

~~Flashback~~

"Oi, Potter! What's a goody two-shoes like you doing walking around here in the middle of the night?"

Damn, it's Malfoy. I felt the irritation rising. How'd he even know I was here, I'm wearing the cloak.

"Come on, Potter. I know your there. Don't pretend you're not." He paused. "Or are you to _scared_ to approach me."

My irritation turned into anger and I threw off my cloak, forgetting that I was going to the Room of Requirement. He does that to me some times, making me forget everything I was doing in turn for giving him all my attention.

"You know what, Malfoy," I said walking towards him, "Everything does _not_ revolve around you. Not everything someone does is because of you." By now I was inches from his face, or more like inches from his throat since he was taller than me, but that's not the point. "What I was doing, or why I was doing it is _none of your business_. Besides what are you doing up so late?"

Looking down at me, he smirked in such a way that made me want to pound his face in. "Wouldn't you like to know, Potter. Is your life with the Weasel and Granger so boring that you want in on this?"

"Dammit, Malfoy! Did you not just here what I said! No one gives a fuck about what you do MALFOY!" By now I was shouting. "So what if you're really smart, you don't have to gloat about it all the time! And so what if you're really hot! You aren't the only one-"

His smirk suddenly turned into malicious grin. "You think I'm really hot, Potter?"

"Wha-?"

His grin grew bigger. "Don't deny it, Potter. You just said I was really hot, did you not?"

"Oh…well…I…um…I-" My face felt hot and the more I sputtered, the wider Malfoy's grin got.

"Pot-"

"Meow."

We both turn to see Ms. Agnes sitting there staring at us with her dead fish eyes.

"Oh fucking Merlin. _Shit_!"

"You took the words straight from my mouth, Potter."

"Meow." This time she was louder, clearly calling for Filch.

" _Fuck."_

" _Run!"_

~~Flashback End~~

" _Potter_! Seriously, stop squirming."

"I can't help it, Malfoy. I want to get out of here."

"I want to get out just as much as you do, but you don't see me wiggling around like a damned fish."

"Actually, I can't see you at all Malfoy." I said dryly, turning around slightly.

"Har, har ass. Can't think of anything better- argh!" Suddenly, Malfoy groaned.

"Malfoy? Hey! Malfoy!"

"Damn you, Potter. I tell you to stop moving around and yet you're _still_ doing just that." His voice sounded different. Almost…husky. Definitely deeper and almost…seductive? No way. Banish that thought, Harry. No way does _Malfoy_ sound seductive.

"I guess you're okay then, since you're still being a prick and all."

"…No Potter. Actually I'm not fine. I would've if I hadn't run into you earlier."

"Well excuse me for being under my _invisibility coat_ and getting caught by someone _who shouldn't of seen me_ in the first place." For some reason I felt hurt by Malfoy's comment.

Silence. Then a sigh. And then some mumbling.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Damn you, Potter… I'm…a vampire."

"A _what_?"

"A vampire, Potter. V-A-M-"

"I know damn well how to spell vampire Malfoy. But how are you one?"

"It's a dormant gene in the Malfoy line, only awakened when the carrier is near large quantities of blood."

"Large quantities…?" I sucked in a gasp. "The war with old Voldie."

Slowly he nodded, "The transformation happened right afterwards. No one knows. Well, accept you now-argh." Again he groaned.

"Malfoy?! What's the matter?" I crawled towards his voice until I bumped into his leg. Carefully, I inched my hand along his body till I reached his face. He jerked away.

"It's nothing, go away."

"I can't go anywhere, Malfoy and besides it doesn't sound like nothing. Malfoy, what's wrong?"

"…Blood…"

"What?"

"When we met in the hall, I was going out to go…feed."

Realization dawned on me, "Oh! You need blood."

"Great job, Griffindork. Would like a transfer to Ravenclaw?"

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"What now, Potter?" Suddenly, he began to sound really tired.

Before I lost courage, I blurted out, "You can drink my blood."

Abruptly he began to laugh, "Drink your blood? Potter, do you even know what you're saying? What you're offering me?"

"No not really, but I do know that you need blood. And earlier I stopped you from getting it. And now I'm the only one here you can drink from."

His laughter slowly faded into the darkness, "Are you sure about this, Potter?" He voice shook with uncertainty.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"And you are aware that you are basically putting your life into my hands. Do you really want to do that with your arch-nemesis?"

I thought about it for a second. "I know you're not a murder, Malfoy." I said softly. "And, well…Believe it or not, but right now I completely trust you. I don't know why but I do."

A slightly cold hand cupped my cheek, then moved down to cup the side of my neck and pull me forward. A breathe of warm air blew in face as Malfoy began to speak, "Last chance, Potter. Are you sure?" His voice grew husky again.

My eyes fluttered close. "Yes." I breathed. Suddenly my body was pulled flush against another, harder one. I felt a puff a warm breathe on my neck and then a sharp stinging pain. I tensed. The pain disappeared.

" _Relax_." His voice, deep with a want, a need, whispered in my ear. My body fell slack against his own and probably would have slid off if strong arms didn't slide around and hold me up. " _Good_."

The pain returned, but was almost immediately replaced with such an intense pleasure that I involuntarily moaned aloud. Molten heat flowed through my veins, warming my whole body, heading straight down south; I felt my cock rise in response. Moaning again, I reached up and clutched at his back, desperate to find relief.

Malfoy released my throat and lightly licked it. I panted heavily and moaned like a 2 cent whore. I felt more than heard Malfoy's chuckle as it reverberated through his body. He left a trail of open mouth kisses up my neck till he reached my ear and began to nibble on it.

"No worries, my little amante. I will delve deep into your desires. Relax, Potter _. Io sono tuo_."

I don't know what he said, but suddenly a warm feeling began to fill my body. It was different from the blatant lust I felt before, an almost completely opposite emotion. But I couldn't feel that way about Malfoy, could I? I mean, everyone does say that the line between it and hate is paper thin but, I mean it's _Malfoy_.

Next thing I knew, I was on the cold, hard floor of the broom closet with Malfoy on top of me. "Pay attention, amante." He said teasingly, nibbling on my bottom lip. "You know your bottom lip sticks out a bit more than your top lip, kind of giving you this pouty look all the time." Suddenly, his lips smashed down on mine in a bruising, incredibly amazing kiss.

It was like nothing I ever felt before. Not with Ginny, or Cho Chang…well Cho doesn't really count since it was out of pity. Kissing Malfoy was like a super nova exploding in my mouth. His tongue gently parted my lips and began to map out my mouth. He surprisingly tasted like strawberries and not blood.

Suddenly, his tongue brushed against a sensitive spot and I gasped, arching up into his body, indirectly pushing our pelvises together and I saw white for a second. A bombardment of emotions assaulted my body, nearly sending me to completion. Malfoy must have known this, fore he suddenly pulled away.

Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was looking at me. I guess being a vampire gave him the ability to see in the dark, 'cause I swear I could feel his gaze traveling down my body, as if he was undressing me with just his eyes.

I gasped again because he actually began to really undress me.

"You're overdressed, amante." He growled. He ripped my shirt off, buttons flying everywhere, and attacked my chest with open mouthed kisses.

He stopped at one of my nipples, giving it a tentative lick. When I moaned in pleasure, arching up, begging for more, he complied with a small growl; capturing my nipple between his teeth and pulling slightly while his hand toyed with the other. His other hand traveled down my stomach, past my waist line, reaching down to cup my throbbing cock in his hand, lightly caressing it with his thumb.

"Mal- _foy_!" I shouted, shamelessly rutting into his hand, desperate for relief.

His hands and tongue disappeared and I cried out at the loss. "Shh, amante. I have to place a silencing charm or else I think Filch'll end up finding us," he chuckled slightly, "and we really don't want that."

Silencing charm…wand…my wand! I forgot I had it. Reaching down, I remembered Malfoy took my robes off. Blushing slightly, I groped in the darkness till I found my robes. Pulling out my wand, I felt a little silly after all the time I already spent…doing things with Malfoy and not I remembering my wand.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to see and lifted my wand, "Lumo-"

A hand clamped over my mouth and another on my wrist. "Wait, don't say that spell."

I turned my head slightly to speak, "Why not?"

"B-because I don't want you to see me."

I snorted, "Malfoy, I have seen you nearly every day of my life since I was eleven."

"Yeah, but you've never seen me…like this." Damned Slytherins and their damned pride.

"Malfoy, I don't care. I want to see you."

"Lumos." Light poured from Malfoy's wand, filling the room with its silvery light.

Looking up, I sucked in a sharp gasp. Malfoy looked like sex-on-legs. His usually perfect platinum hair with ruffled-I guess I had my hands in his hair without noticing. His eyes were so dilated with lust, only a small ring of pulsing silver could be seen. His pale cheeks were bright red, also filled from lust. His lips were red and bruised and wet from all the kissing; slightly protruding between them were small, pointed fangs. How I didn't cut my tongue kissing him is unknown. Or my nipples.

Remembering his tongue on my skin forced my lust to return with fervor and I looked up at him, again desperate with need. "Malfoy," was all I had to whisper before he had me trapped beneath him on the floor again.

I gasped at the sudden skin-to-skin contact. Malfoy had somehow managed to remove his own shirt and pressed his body up against mine. He chuckle vibrated his body against mine, pulling another gasp from my throat. Said throat was being attacked; Malfoy bit and licked up neck reaching my ear and nibbling it.

"Like that, amante?"

I reached up and grabbed his bare back, loving the feel of his smooth skin rolling over the hard muscle beneath it. "Yes." I breathed and again gasped as he unexpectedly thrust his pelvis against mine, rubbing our cocks together.

Beside my ear, I heard him hiss at the contact and pushed my own pelvis up; meeting him thrust for thrust. Groaning, I rubbed against him as hard as possible; our clothes were a hindrance. Almost as if he understood my groan, Malfoy reached down and swiftly removed both our trousers and pants.

Heat burst through my body so fast I took a shuddering gasp and arched my body nearly off the ground, wantonly opening my legs; desperate for Malfoy's skin on mine. Above me, Malfoy moaned and shoved his lips onto mine in a bruising kiss that sent waves of pleasure down to my cock, which twitched in anticipation.

With effort, I turned my head and took a shuddering breath, "Malfoy." I pushed him away slightly, so I could look into his face, gathering confidence from the lust filled gaze he gave me, "Malfoy, fuck me. Please."

His eyes widened and his hands slowly slid down to tightly grip my hips, almost painfully. "Are you sure?" he breathed.

I sneered up at him, "I thought Malfoy's didn't ask and just take what they want, when they want it."

His molten silver eyes darkened, "Of course we do," he growled. He sat up and slid his hands from my hips to the back of my thighs and lift my legs into the air, spreading them wider at the same time. I gasped as the cold air brushed my asshole, making it twitch slightly. He smirked down at me, "And _I_ want you, _now_."

Suddenly, Malfoy's finger circled my puckered hole and shoved it deep inside me, ripping out a scream; my back arched almost painfully and I clawed at the hard floor beneath. Fucking _Merlin_ , that hurt.

Malfoy frowned and pulled out his finger. He cocked his head to the side and muttered a spell i could not hear. I gasped as something wet filled my hole, slightly soothing the burning pain from before. Malfoy re-inserted his finger, this time slower and gentler.

The difference was clear, this time beneath the burning pain-which was way less this time-there was an underlying pleasure that soon overrode the pain. Before long, I was writhing and moaning, begging Malfoy for more. He had already inserted a second and a third finger, but I wanted _more._ I wanted _him._

"Malfoy..." He looked up and his molten silver eyes met my green ones. He must have seen something in my eyes because he nodded and slid his fingers out. I tensed and groaned from the lost, but Malfoy leaned down and gently nibbled on my lips before capturing them between his own; effectively distracting me s he sheathed his cock inside me. He moved slowly-inch by agonizing inch-as if he was afraid he would hurt me, until he entered me completley.

We sat, staring into each others eyes, panting into each others mouths, as I slowly got used to the feeling of Malfoy inside me. Growing impatient, I experimentally twisted my hips upwards. A shock went through my body and i saw white as waves of pleasure ran through me. Above me, Malfoy moaned softly and with a growl rolled his hips forward.

We keep going for what seemed like forever; neither of us wanted to end it and slowly Malfoy thrusted into me. Sometimes he would pull almost all the way out at a leisurely pace and then ram back in, making me arch off the ground and dig my nails into his back. Other times, he would just grind into me, making me gasp and writhe beneath him.

Soon enough, though, I felt the familiar sensations and I grabbed my cock, desperate for release. Malfoy also was nearing his completion; he thrust into me harder and faster, his face tight with concentration and his body slick with sweat.

His angle changed-I arched into him and screamed as I came; he hit my prostate again and again, slowing as he rode out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of me and nuzzled my neck.

"Malfoy?" I said as his nuzzles became licks and nibbles.

"Hmm?" Someone was lethargic after sex. A slight stinging and the warm feeling was on my neck. And hungry.

"Wait, don't. Malfoy, what are we now?" He let go of my neck, licking it gently to stop the blood flow, and raised his head to look at me.

A soft smile surprised me. I thought he would sneer or smirk at me and call me Griffindork or something...Bloody prat...

He must've seen something in my face because his smile grew and he leaned down, his lips brushing mine as he spoke, "Potter...you were my first human...we are now bonded. You're my amante. My lover. Io sono tou. _I am yours_. Forever." He leaned down and kissed me softly, a peck on the corner of my mouth.

"...I can live with that."

"You better, you bloody Griffindor prat. Malfoys always get what they want." He bit my neck for emphasis.

"I know that, you Slytherin bastard." I said lovingly as I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

Suddenly, Malfoy froze and looked up. "Oh, shit."

"What." His voice made me freeze and itch for my wand.

"The wards broke when I came."

" _Wha-"_

The door opened and Filch looked down at us with a look of horrified disgust. Ms. Agnes creeped in behind him and gave us a mournful meow.

"I got you nasty bastards now..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Basically, its five years later and Harry and Malfoy (no matter how much I love Drarrys I blatantly refuse to call Malfoy by his dreadful first name) are still together. They decide to reminisce about the first time they had sex, which leads to some hot and heaviness. You'll find out what happened to them after Filch and Mrs. Agnes caught them. From Malfoy's POV. Smut warning, naturally. They still call each other by their last names. Oh, meant to put this on the first one but Dumbledore ain't dead. That was bullshit killing him.

* * *

Waking up spooned against Potter has its benefits. Looking down at him with the sunlight streaming from the window onto his face, I smile fondly at him. Not that I would smile like that at him while he was awake. No, Malfoys do not show _fondness_. That's unbecoming.

Growing impatient with my amante's apparent lack of arising, I lick a stripe up his neck. Upon reaching his ear, I lightly nibble on the soft flesh of his lobe.

"Wake up, amante. Though a virtue, patience is not a trait I am familiar with."

Almost instantly, Potter's eyelashes began fluttering and his body tensed slightly against mine before relaxing; further melding his body onto my own. A hand crept up to grab mine, which was resting lightly on his stomach.

"Malfoy," He breathed. "Morning."

I raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him, "A proper greeting, I believe, if it was morning. Unfortunately, it is now the afternoon. Apparently, we slept half the day away." Not that it made much of a difference. Contrary to belief, Potter decided to live the free life; using money from his (and mine) vast amount of vaults for support with a more than occasional splurge.

Many people were outraged when Potter announced he wouldn't become an Auror…or take up any job at all. Many blamed me-I am well known for my reliance of my parent's (now mine) money during my days at Hogwarts-and tried to convince him to break up with me. Naturally, he was horrified at the idea and told everyone off-including the Weasel and Mud-Granger. Most didn't care about his relationships and were only trying to convince him to join the Auror department but Potter convinced them to leave him alone with a good blast of wordless, wandless magic.

Honestly, I agree with him. Spending nearly eight years of his life fighting old No-Nose dampened his interest in fighting the Dark Arts. Besides, there is barely any crime in the Wizarding World after the Dark Lord; cowards are too afraid to do anything. Of course, Potter and I have committed numerous illegal actions the five years we've been together.

Potter's eyes opened and he grinned at me mischievously, "All with good reason, love. Both of us were pretty busy last night, if I do say so myself."

Shuddering slightly at the moniker Potter bestowed upon me, I leaned towards him till our noses were touching. "A good reason indeed. One of the best reasons I ever had, I believe."

Frowning slightly, he turned towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I don't think so. I can think of time that was better than last night."

"Oh? Do enlighten me."

Sliding his hands slowly up my back, Potter looked at me through half lidded eyes already dark with lust. "Oh, I don't know. Our first time, maybe?"

Scowling slightly, I thought back to the first time we had sex; the night I bonded Potter to me. More like he practically forced me to drink his blood. It was a very unMalfoy-like to lose control like that, especially considering the location. Having sex in a broom closet while hiding from Filch is not what most would consider the best. Even if the sex was mind blowing.

Potter interrupted my thoughts, with a thoughtful look on his face. "What were those words you said to me? Not amante…I know that means lover. The other one…um…Io su to, or something?"

A rush of warmth ran through me as I whispered, "Io sono tou. _I am yours_."

Beneath me, Potter shuddered and pressed against me. "Mmm. That's it. What language is that, Malfoy?"

My cock twitched in response to his arousal and my voice was deep and husky when I responded to him, "Italian."

He shifted slightly, angling his pelvis perfectly against mine and gave a soft thrust into it; pulling a sharp gasp from me. "A beautiful language." He murmured.

"Indeed, amante."

His eyes flicked up to meet mine and I was immersed in brilliant green before I crashed my lips into his in a wonderfully bruising kiss. I ground my pelvis into his slowly, not letting up till he was mewling beneath me, gasping my name.

"Malfoy. Oh, Merlin please, Malfoy. I need you to fuck me _now_. Oh shit, please."

Laughing quietly at my amante's vulgar language, I quickly prepared him. We were already nude due to our actions prior the night before.

Nails digging into my back, Potter was arching off the bed; tears of ecstasy rolling down his cheeks, mouth open in a perfect 'O'. I winced, Potter had a habit of clutching my back, therefore it was covered in little nearly healed half moons and more than a few times did he re-open some.

Slowly sheathing myself into his hot tight hole, I smiled to myself. It was worth a little pain to be able to feel pleasure like this whenever I wanted, since Potter seemed to stay horny teen as the years pass and is always ready for more sex.

"Faster…oh please more Malfoy…harder _please_." Below me, said man was writhing about, desperately impaling himself on my dick.

Changing my angle, I pounded into Potter's prostate; holding his hips as he arched into me and screamed. Feeling the familiar warmth gathering to my lower abdomen, I leaned lower-Potter's legs resting on my hips-and ground into his prostate; wrenching another scream from him as he came.

A second later, I did the same, not surprising since he clenched down on me as he came. Suddenly lethargic, I fell onto Potter-careful not to squish him-and nuzzled into his neck. Soon, the temptation was too great and I gently bit him, drawing his blood into my mouth.

A chuckle reverberate from his body into mine. Lifting up slightly after closing the wound, I looked questioningly at my amante.

"No…it's just that this reminds me a lot of our first time. The look on your face was priceless when you said the wards broke and Filch ran into the room."

Sneering, I shuddered in disgust as I remembered Filch's leering looks.

"But the look on Dumbledore's face is what really got me."

Relaxing back onto Potter, I laughed, recalling the old coot's face as he looked at his supposed 'Chosen One' who just got caught having sex with the 'Slytherin Prince'.

~~Flashback~~

Glancing over at Potter, I sneered at his pale face. Honestly, was it that bad to get caught having sex? I mean, for Salazar's sake! We're both grown men. Not to mention bonded. Dumbledore., I might added albeit grudgingly, is more than smart enough to know not to interrupt when a Dark Creature is committing a bond, let alone try to break one.

Well, speak of the devil. In comes the old coot a disturbingly bright yellow dressing gown, a matching sleeping hat and a disappointed frown.

"Now, it has come to my understanding that the two of you were behaving…inappropriately in a broom closet, Mr. Malfoy…Harry." Dumbledore aimed his disapproving frown at Potter.

Impossibly growing paler under the old man's gaze, he tried to come up with a valid excuse. "Uh…you see, Professor…well, me and Malfoy…we were-"

"Professor, Potter's actions are my fault." Bloody Griffindor was beginning to rub off on me already. "I know you know about me being a vampire. Well, I bonded to Potter and was required to consummate the bond, therefore giving both of us a valid reason for being out after curfew. I will _not_ be caught anywhere near Griffindor Tower and I know Potter feels the same about the dungeons. Neither of us are ready to tell our friends so weekends are a no-go. And other than that we have classes all day, only leaving after curfew."

Leveling his gaze on me, Dumbledore almost looked vengeful. "I am aware of that Mr. Malfoy. Yet, that does not change the fact that you were both out after hours, and were doing inappropriate things no less-"

"Oh please! We are both grown men! Not to mention _he_ is probably stronger than all your students combined! Whether we are out after curfew or doing the nasty is none of your business!" At that moment, Severus and McGonagall entered.

"I agree with Draco, Albus. I believe they are more than capable of handling themselves." Severus drawled, looking utterly bored.

McGonagall on the other hand… "Mr. Potter! I am severely disappointed in you! Walking the corridors after curfew, committing indescribables, consorting with Slytherins-"

"I see no problem with Mr. Potter's relations with one of my Slytherins. I see no reason why you should not feel the same, Minerva." Severus' voice could've froze hell over.

"Well-I…I just-" she sputtered.

"Minerva, calm yourself. Severus, Mr. Malfoy I see you point. The problem has been resolved and the two of you will face no consequence, Harry, Mr. Malfoy. Shall we all return to our rooms now?" The headmaster looked green.

Sharing a look, Potter and I ran out before anyone could change their minds. Behind me, I could hear McGonagall sputtering indignantly.

"That went better than I expected."

"Oh, please Potter. You looked like you were ready to pass out."

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

I looked at him smugly, "Already did that."

"Git."

~~Flashback End~~

"McGonagall looked ready to kill, though." Lethargy creeping back on me, I could only nod and press my cheek into Potter's shoulder.

As my eyes closed I the last thing I heard was Potter whisper, "I love you, you Slytherin git."

* * *

Awww, I know fluffy ending, but oh well. Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
